


The King Of Brooklyn

by Autumn__Rose, Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Butt Plugs, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Gang Violence, Gloves, Gun Violence, Guns, Knife Violence, Knives, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mob Violence, Nothing in detail, Reader is only a friend to them both and a good bro, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Stucky - Freeform, Suits, Threats of Violence, Violence, angst in chapter 2, big cock steve, dom bucky on the streets, hit man Bucky, mentions of sexual assault in second chapter, mob boss steve, mob boss/hitman au, oak desk, sub bucky, sub bucky in the sheets, the violence doesn't go in great detail but it's enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: Bucky was not soft for anyone, unless his name is Steve Rogers.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

  


****“Please, I’ll have the money soon I just need more time.” **  
**

“I don’t care.”

The silencer goes off quietly in the dirty back alley, his target slumps down to the ground, bullet hole between his eyes, he makes quick work of the body, throwing it in the dumpster, knowing the garbage truck was coming soon.

That would take care of the body easy enough.

Bucky tisk seeing the blood on his fancy new gloves, he’ll have to wash them off when he gets back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky puts the barrel of the gun in the targets mouth shutting him up, “You are the worst kind of scum and my boss don’t like scum like you, hurting the girls just trying to make a living? This will be a pleasure.” he growls in the assholes face, before pulling the trigger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mr Barnes please.” Bucky hits the guy over the head with the butt of his gun, “Don’t be saying my name like you know me mother fucker, you know why I’m here, my boss don’t like you trying to push your drugs into his town and this is his town, his city and you know that and yet you did it anyway.”

The guy cowers below him and Bucky rolls his eyes, “My boss is very protective of his city and the people in it loyal to him, you fucked with the wrong man.”

He pushes the barrel of his gun to the back of the guys bowed head, “Also, it’s not Barnes anymore, it’s Rogers.”

He pulls the trigger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You watch the bosses other half come in and he smiles at you, and he rarely smiles at anyone not his husband, you smile back, glad to be one of his very few close friends, you follow him into the bosses office when he tips his head to follow him.

You go in and shut the door, you sit in the corner where you normally sit, the boss has a few clients already sitting in front of his huge oak desk, and you can already tell what kind of meeting this will be.

You pull out one of your knives from your tall boots and use it to clean under your finger nails looking bored.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bucky smirks and stands off to the side for all but a minute before the boss is crooking his finger at him to come closer, the clients look put out that the boss isn’t paying attention to them at the moment but the boss man doesn’t care.

When he leans back and spreads his legs, Bucky smiles softly and sits right in his lap, sitting sideways on one of the boss mans thick thighs, he leans forward and kisses the king of Brooklyn, Steven Grant Rogers.

They make out for a second before Steve leans back and cups the side of Bucky’s face, “I love you.” the words soft like how his face looks right now.

Bucky goes soft and happy, smiling shyly, “I love you too.”

The clients don’t know it yet, but they seal their fate when they have the nerve to clear their throats like what they are watching isn’t something they want to see, you don’t snort from your corner, but you catch the boss man’s eyes and you know, you nod slightly and just...wait for it.

Bucky only smiles knowing himself and just, leans more into his husband and relaxes as Steve keeps a arm around him, while the other hand pets over Bucky’s legs, “What?”

The clients swallow thickly hearing the tone of Steve’s voice, it’s about as unfriendly as it can get without him doing something violent, it always went three ways, either the clients didn’t care seeing the boss mans attack dog like this, they didn’t like it, or they found it cute, if not a bit confused on how he could act like this here, but be a trained killer on the streets.

“We were talking about…”

“I know what we were talking about, do I look stupid to you?” Steve growls.

Bucky leans closer to Steve’s neck and kisses it softly, as the clients blanch getting a bit scared, “You must think I’m stupid if you think I forgot so easily, or maybe you have a problem with me, which. is. it?”

You smirk to yourself watching it unfold, Bucky’s not concerned at all, though he isn’t dumb enough not to be paying attention himself.

“That’s not it, we don’t think either of those things Mr Rogers we just…”

“Just what? You were wasting my time before they came in and you’re still wasting my time and I hate time wasters.”

You silently stand from your corner chair and go to the office door locking it, Bucky now just rest his face in Steve’s neck, looking content and soft, Steve whispers something to him, before looking to the clients, “Say your sorry.”

They hesitate as you lean back on the locked door, waiting, watching, you see Bucky smile to himself, “Were sorry Mr Rogers.”

Steve gives them the most unimpressed look he can muster, “I don’t believe you, I don’t think you’re sorry at all, I think, you have a problem with my Bucky and if you have a problem with my Bucky, you have a problem with me and that gentlemen, will get you killed.”

It’s only now they notice you as you stand behind them, Steve’s smile is shark like, and you know that’s all you need, the first guy is easy to take out, your knife plunging into the side of his neck with ease. He falls to the floor as the other guy rushes away and to the locked door, in his fear he’s to shaky to get all the locks undone in time and you have no issue stabbing him right in the back.

The second stab goes to his neck like the other guy, his fall to the ground seems loud in the silence that follows, you clean your knife on the cloth you keep in your pocket just for times like this, the pair behind you, speaking softly and lovingly to each other, you know what will come next, and while you wouldn’t mind the show, you know they won’t want someone to see.

You unlock the office door and get some guys to come in and clean up the mess, only once that’s all done do you leave them to themselves.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve’s on Bucky in a flash, shoving his tongue down his boys throat, holding him tightly, Bucky moans and yields to him so sweetly, it doesn’t take much to brush everything off his desk onto the floor and bend Bucky over the oak and get his pants down.

Bucky just holds onto the other side of the desk and wiggles his ass like a brat, Steve eyes the plug in his ass and laughs darkly, “You were out killing people with a diamond incrusted plug in your ass?”

“Yes.” is all Bucky has to say really, little smirk on his face.

Steve growls possessively and grabs his ass cheeks hard, “Little brat.”

He pulls the plug out roughly and then replaces it with his cock, making Bucky gasp loudly and Steve groan, “Yeah, that’s it honey, let them hear you, they need a reminder of who you belong too.”

Bucky’s left speechless when Steve starts fucking him hard and fast, hands going to Bucky's hips tightly. All Bucky can do is hang on and take it, moaning loudly, groaning Steve’s name, screaming when Steve grabs his hair in a fist and yanks his head back, moving Bucky enough to reach around with his other hand to grab his poor boys leaking cock, “Leaking all over my desk love, shame on you.” he teases roughly.

“You love it sir.”

Steve bites the side of his neck agreeing making Bucky scream again, Steve sucks on his neck as his hips keep thrusting in and out of his husbands body, he uses the hand around Bucky’s cock to slowly bring him off, teasing, going slow, “Sir please, need it.”

That earns Bucky a lick to the side of his neck over the bite mark, “I know you do, and you’ll get it, you always do.” he promises.

Using the hand fisted in his hair, he turns Bucky’s face towards his for a messy kiss before starting to jerk him off fast and rough, he swallows up Bucky’s shout as he comes all over Steve’s hand, clenching around his cock, he loses it and comes inside his boy good and long, their sounds being swallowed by their continued kissing, “That’s my good boy.”


	2. You Did What?

**  
**To Steve and Bucky, you were their best friend, you were like a little sister to them, the latter sometimes got on your nerves because at times they would baby you, which was nonsense, you had proved yourself time and time again. **  
**

It was just you three growing up against the mean hard world.

As you got older, they eased up on the babying, they would always worry, they would always mother hen, it was just their nature and they didn’t give that nature to very many people, but they had seen first hand more than once how well you could hold your own.

They helped train you, as did Hope, Nat and Wanda.

Your weapons of choice did not surprise them, your love for sharp things surpassed Bucky’s love for sharp things. You trained, you fought, you got better, stronger, tougher. You could hold your own.

Which is why when you get taken, it shocks them to their core, partly because of how badass you are, it would have taken a lot to bring you down, and partly because, who was fucking dumb enough to touch something that belonged to their little family?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The big guns get called in for this, Steve cracks his neck as he watches the floor below him fill with his people, Bucky at his side, his beautiful angel of death, he turns and gives him a firm kiss before Bucky hands him his trusted revolver, the big daddy, Bucky liked to call it.

It was frankly huge, it was a revolver sure, but it shot out shotgun shells and it killed with a vengeance. It had been a gift from you and Bucky and he’s going to use it now to kill the ones who took you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve takes his team, his most trusted and they go to where you are being kept, it wasn’t hard for Nat to find out that info, for Wanda to torture them along with her. Even Steve had a level of fear of Wanda, she was not someone you messed with and he was always thankful to have her on his side of things.

The warehouse is outside the city, it’s swarming with guards, but Steve isn’t concerned, he looks to Bucky and he nods moving in silently to do what he does best, the rest follow, going in different directions.

Steve moves in last, as his team does what they do best and the gun shots start ringing out shortly after, the fire fight draws the goons away from the doors he needs to go through, once he enters, he starts to unleash his own fire fight.

There would be no mercy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He finds you, he hates how he finds you, it’s going to be scarred into his brain for life. There you lay tied to the floor, naked and bare to the cold room, he swallows the bile back when it becomes clear just what’s been done to you, the marks on your body, the cuts, the bruises, the bleeding.

He takes out the two men in the room with a bullet between their eyes easily, the sound of the gun muffled only by the silencer on it. Then he’s rushing to you and ripping the ropes from your body, your eyes flutter open and closed.

When one of his hands gently checks your eyes, he can tell drugs are in your system, the red hot rage that fills his body is only tempered by the sorrow over what’s been done to you, he takes off his suit jacket and gets it over you enough, covering your breast and below good enough for now.

When he picks you up gently, you curl into him and his hands hold you tighter to him, “It’s ok, it’s ok we found you.” he whispers as you let out a soft whine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he gets outside and sees his team with the few remaining goons, all on their knees as his team points their guns at them, he sneers and walks over to his crew, his family. Bucky takes one look at you and his eyes go feral, all Steve has to do is say the word and it’s going to be a bloodbath with the few remaining.

His team all look at you and all of their eyes hold levels of rage, anger. You were like a sister to some, a friend to others, or hell like a mom to Peter. The team loved you and this would not stand, not ever. Steve swallows thickly as the girls come over, Wanda, Nat, Hope.

It hurts Steve to say but he must, how he found you, what….was done. The girls, well Steve’s seem them mad before but this is a whole other level. Wanda reaches over and uses her magic to sooth your mind, so you can sleep peacefully.

Your furrowed brow finally relaxes as you sleep deeply.

Handing you over to them is hard, but he needs his hands free for this, “Take her back home, she’s going to need you right now, we’ll take care of this.”

Oh they want to stay, get some blood on their hands, Steve can see it, but they also know he speaks the truth, when they finally carry you away, Steve cracks his knuckles as he turns to the few goons left, “Which one of you decided assaulting her would be a good idea?” He growls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Steve and everyone else gets back, it’s sunrise. Bucky asks how you are and they’re told, you woke up, didn’t speak much, besides asking if the men were dead or not. You told the girls you were fine, you just needed some sleep. You had lovingly kicked them out, so now Bucky wars with himself what to do, in the end he goes to your room to find you.

His knocks go unanswered, even the ones Steve does right after him, both of them concerned, they want to give you your space of course, but….they have always mothered henned, but this is much different. You barely talked to the girls though, they don’t want you to shut down.

Steve boldly opens your door, if you yell at him to get out, he will, he just needs to see you. But there you are, sitting on the end of the bed, one leg dangling off of it, the other bent under you so your chin can rest on top of it, your arms around that knee, you stare into nothing, even as they shut the door behind them.

“Did you make them suffer?” you whisper.

“Yes.” Bucky answers first.

“Good.”

Steve tentatively sits down next to you, your nightgown one he knows well, it’s old and soft. Bucky sits down next to you and there you sit, it’s like time doesn’t change sometimes, the three of you, taking on the world, sitting like this makes you…..happy.

You shallow thickly not wanting to think about the last few hours, you were no stranger to pain and hurt, you were no stranger to blocking out pain and not thinking about it, you had done that then, you didn’t let yourself….feel it, not really. They may have taken your body, but they hadn’t taken your mind, they would never take that from you.

“I could really go for a cigarette right now.” you mumble.

Steve hands one over and you look to him surprised, he just shrugs and lights it for you, when you take a hit and let it out, you sigh grateful, normally they would baby you more, but this….wasn’t something that’s happened before, you look down at the cigarette in your hand, watching the smoke, “I’m going to be ok boys, they didn’t break me, would take more than that.”

Their silence is telling, they hate that it happened to you all the same, the whole team did you know this, but you also know they won’t treat you like glass, you would kick their asses if they did, as much as you love them, you would do it and they know it too.

“I’m still sorry it happened, Bucky and I made them suffer though, so fucking badly, you know how we get.”

You smile slightly, “I know.”

You turn to look at Bucky and then Steve, “Thank you, I won’t pretend this wasn’t….really shitty, but knowing you took care of them for me, makes me feel better, I knew you would, you always take care of me.” you pat his cheek and then Bucky’s as you finish your cigarette.

Steve gets rid of it for you as Bucky side hugs you to him and you sigh softly enjoying the closeness. When Steve sits back down next to you he budges in and does the same so you're sandwiched and it’s….nice, it always is. It’s safe, protective, for as much as you can take care of yourself, this is always nice too.

They hug you tightly before they leave you to get some sleep. Alone with only your pillow to see, you cry into it, you cry knowing you need to, soon enough you fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve holds Bucky close in bed, running his fingers over his husbands back gently, both of them wide awake, thinking, worrying. Steve had not found out how they got a hold of you, but he would find out soon enough, his payback wasn’t done until they were all dead for touching you.

“When you find out who, tell me, i’ll kill them.” Bucky whispers.

“I will love, I will.”


End file.
